Expanding the Addams Family
by Morticia'sGrandRomance
Summary: Wednesday is feeling lonely being the only girl, and has a small request for her parents. Based on the 1960s television series
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This will be a multi-chapter fic. I don't know how long it'll take for me to finish, but I'm planning at least three or four chapters. I got the idea (at least for the beginning) after watching the Munster's episode "Eddie's Brother". Please read, and then let me know what you think of it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Addams Family in any of it's forms._

* * *

><p>Morticia noticed her daughter seemed to be unhappier than usual as she played with her doll.<p>

"Wednesday darling, is there something on your mind?"

Wednesday shook her head, "I'm just waiting for Father to come home. I want to ask him something."

"Well, his zen yogi is finished now, he should be home soon."

The girl nodded, lifting her doll to peer down the hole at it's neck. Sure enough only moments later Gomez sprang energetically through the door.

"I have returned!" he announced. "And I bring a gift!"

"Who's the gift for Father?" Wednesday asked.

"Your darling Mother, but she may share it with you Paloma," Gomez held out a thin box to his wife.

"Thank you, dear," Morticia took the box and untied the ribbon. "Oh, it's those delicious yak-chocolates!"

She popped one delicately into her mouth, smiling softly as she chewed. She held the box out towards Wednesday in offering.

"No thank you, Mother. I'd like to talk to Father now."

"Oh yes," Morticia nodded. "Gomez, Wednesday wanted to ask you something."

"In private," Wednesday added.

Morticia took this as her cue to leave and headed toward the kitchen to see if Grandmama needed any help with dinner.

"What did you want to ask me Paloma?" Gomez knelt down in front of the girl.

"Well, sometimes I get lonely, even with Pugsley. And Marcy at school always gets to play with her sister. And I wanted to know if you and Mother could get me a little sister to play with. You know, a _girl_ one."

Gomez considered the best way to respond to her question, "Now, darling, getting a little sister isn't as easy as getting, say, a new lion."

"I know that," Wednesday shuffled her feet. "Marcy told me when her parents decided to get her one it took nearly a year."

"Why don't you talk to your Mother about this?" Gomez asked, lowering himself cross-legged to the floor.

"I tried to," Wednesday sat with her father. "She didn't understand my hints. She's ordered me some new spiders instead. I thought you might understand better. Anyway, Pugsley said it was because of you that _he_ got a little sister."

Gomez pressed his lips together to keep from chuckling at her, "Well, why don't you let me talk to your Mother? I'll see if she can take my hints."

"Thank you Father!" Wednesday jumped up and hugged him. "Oh, I hope you can. I can't wait to have a new sister!"

Wednesday ran off towards the kitchen in a hurry. By the time Gomez had stood up Morticia had rejoined him in the living room.

"What did Wednesday want?" Morticia asked. "She took over helping Mama with the dinner, and sent me out to talk to you."

"Ah, cara," Gomez picked up her hand, kissing it lightly. "You look even more divine tonight than usual."

"Thank you darling," she smiled as he moved further up her arm. "Now what did Wednesday want?"

"She's feeling lonely," he placed another kiss on her shoulder.

"Oh yes," Morticia nodded, turning in towards her husband. "She mentioned that to me. I've ordered her some more spiders to play with."

Gomez, having completely forgotten his mission, kissed his wife's neck, before she raised his chin with her spider-like fingers and kissed him gently back.

A small gong sounded from the direction of the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready," Grandmama announced from the doorway, a knowing smile on her face.

Gomez offered his hand to his wife, and the pair followed Grandmama into the dining area, taking their seats at the table. Grandmama looked happily at the couple as Gomez continued to stare at his wife lovingly, while she gently purred, running her fingers down his cheek.  
>Fester and Pugsley came bustling into the room, both with their cheeks blackened from some kind of soot, and the younger with his hair still smoking.<p>

"Did you too have fun with the trains?" Morticia asked, at the same time signalling for Lurch to serve.

"Oh yes!" Pugsley exclaimed excitedly. "Uncle Fester let me use the special dynamite to blow up the bridge!"

"That sounds wonderful, dear," Morticia smiled at her son.

"The train almost went through the roof," Fester whined.

"Better luck next time, old man," Gomez offered a supportive pat on the back.

"Mama, you're being awfully quiet," Morticia noted, gently nibbling around the edges of a slice of stale bread.

Grandmama smiled wickedly, "Wednesday tells me there's going to be a new addition to the household."

"Oh yes," Morticia nodded. "Hopefully it won't take too long, after all, the last time the delivery was earlier than expected."

"These things take time," Grandmama said. "You'll just have to have patience."

"I know," Morticia replied. "It's very exciting though."

"Of course," Grandmama answered. "We'll have to get ready for the arrival, of course."

"Of course," Gomez agreed, slurping loudly as he polished off his bowl of stew. "Dinner was impeccable, Mama."

"I used the fresh zebra," Grandmama began clearing plates with Lurch. "Morticia, I put the leftover meat in the cupboard for Cleopatra, if you want them."

"Thank you Mama," Morticia stood up. "She is a glutton for her zebra burgers."

Gomez followed his wife to the kitchen, where she pulled a large, dripping platter with ground zebra meat, from the cupboard under the sink. He helped her roll the meat into small balls.

"Mama certainly seemed interested," Morticia noted as she worked.

Gomez nodded his agreement, "It's unusual, she's usually more excited if the news involves alligators."

"It is a lot of excitement over a few spiders," Morticia brushed a hair from her cheek. "It's as though we've never been expecting a delivery of tarantulas before."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Sorry about my extended absence. This is just a pint sized chapter so I didn't leave you in the lurch for too long (pun very much intended). Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long to write. Well, I hope you enjoy this, and drop me a review to let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Addams Family in any of it's forms._

* * *

><p>The usually elegant woman draped in black looked very much unlike herself as she huffed and slouched into her chair. Grandmama lifted her head at the noise and offered a sympathetic smile before returning to her cross-stitch pattern. Gomez knelt by his wife.<p>

"What's wrong Querida?"

"Nothing dear," she patted his hand. "Wednesday's just been so excited about her new spiders and they're not here yet."

"When was it you ordered them?" Gomez asked.

"Nearly _two _months ago," Morticia replied. "I know they have to track them first, and then catch them, and I did demand they be purebred, so I understand that it takes a little longer."

"Cheer up Cara," Gomez sprung to his feet. "The longer you wait, the more exciting it is when it arrives! Think how happy Wednesday will be."

"That's true," she smiled softly at him. "Did you see what Wednesday made?"

He shook his head in reply. Morticia got to her feet, taking her husband's arm and leading her to their bedroom.

"She asked me to put it in here, so it'll be safe until the arrival," Morticia explained as she knelt down and pulled a box out from under their bed.

Gomez took the box from her and helped her back to her feet. They sat together on the hard mattress, and Morticia gently lifted the lid, revealing an array of treasures. She lifted the top item and held it out to her husband. Hanging from a piece of sting was a wire octagon, with more string woven across the center to create a spiderweb, and dangling on what appeared to be actual spiderwebs (hand-harvested by Wednesday) were paper cut-outs of spiders.

"To make them feel at home when they get here," Morticia smiled, twirling the string slowly to make it spin.

"An excellent idea!" Gomez exclaimed.

A knock came at the door, "Safe?"

"Safe!" Gomez called back.

Grandmama poked her head through the door, "Lurch is serving lunch."

Her face lit up at the sight of Wednesday's creation.

"A spider mobile! Where did you get that?"

"Mobile?" Morticia frowned.

"Wednesday made it," Gomez replied at the same time. "For when the new addition to our household finally arrives."

"Isn't that sweet?"

"Sweet," Grandmama agreed. "She seems very excited about this."

"She should be," Morticia replied. "We're doing it for her."

"Really?"

Gomez nodded, "She was lonely, so we though 'why not'."

"You spoil those children too much," Grandmama chided.

Morticia rose from the bed and headed briskly out of the room, "They are not spoiled Mama, we know when to draw the line."

"Don't mind her, Mama," Gomez said apologetically. "She hasn't had much sleep this week."

He thought back with a smile at the last four nights, which had been spent on the roof with their telescope, looking for anything crashing to Earth, hoping to make some new friends. They'd had no luck so far, but they never could tell.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Apologies again for lateness. I'm really, really gonna write the next one faster. Well, I hope you enjoy this, and drop me a review to let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Addams Family in any of it's forms._

* * *

><p>Wednesday was drawing a somewhat macabre family picture, while her brother sat nearby, throwing mounds of something red and goopy at the wall- which left rather neat splatter marks, even if he did say so himself.<p>

"Pugsley, I can't find my green crayon," Wednesday whined, searching around the carpet.

"I melted it and fed it to Uncle Fester," Pugsley replied apologetically. "Why do you even want green? What's green?"

"I wanted to do the skin green," Wednesday moped, pointing at her drawing.

Pugsley crawled over and looked at the picture.

"What's Mother holding?" he enquired. "Is it an alien?"

Wednesday shook her head, her braids swishing from side to side, "No, that's the baby."

Pugsley raised an eyebrow, "What baby?"

"Mother and father are going to bring me a baby so that I can have a sister, instead of just a brother."

Pugsley laughed, "No they're not. If they were, they'd tell me before they told you."

"They are too. Father promised me," Wednesday frowned at him.

"When?"

"A while ago," Wednesday folded her arms across her chest. "Probably six months ago."

Another laugh, "They're not getting you a sister! If they were Mother would be fatter by now."

"Why?"

"Coz, that's where they come from," Pugsley explained. "When Mother and Father got you, Mother got fat for a while, because you were inside her, and then when you were born she got all skinny again."

"Maybe it's different this time," Wednesday said defiantly. "Babies are really small you know."

"I _know_ that," Pugsley replied. "But they're _not_ having a baby."

"They are too," Wednesday rebut, as only an eight year old can. "If they aren't then why do they keep talking about the 'new arrival', and why were they so happy with the mobile I made?"

Pugsley roared with laughter once again, "They're talking about the new _spiders_ Mother ordered for you. Not a baby!"

Wednesday's eyes started to water in fury, she stood up, attempting to tower over her brother, but barely stood an inch higher than him while he was sitting.

"You'll see!" she shouted at him. "You'll see they mean a baby, just as soon as it's born!"

"And you'll see they mean spiders, when they arrive," Pugsley pulled himself to his feet.

"You wanna bet?" Wednesday challenged.

"Sure," Pugsley looked around his bedroom. "If you're right, I'll give you my explosive marbles, but if I'm right, I want your guillotine."

"Deal," Wednesday stuck out her tiny hand.

He shook it. Her face broke into a smile.

"Wanna go play in the attic? I saw Grandmama's old unicycle up there."

"Yeah!" Pugsley grinned. "Let's see if we can tie a rope from the roof to Uncle Fester's tree and ride across it!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Here we are at the final chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed this little story. Reviews are always welcome!  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Addams Family in any of it's forms._

* * *

><p>Gomez was practicing his Zen Yogi by attempting to balance on his head on the stair rail -and finding it rather complicated as he kept sliding down it and coming dangerously close to breaking his neck- when the doorbell rang. He flipped over and slid down the bannister, flying off the end, and dashing to answer the door.<p>

He swung it open grandly and grinned at his guest, "Hello! Excuse my appearance, I was just practicing my Zen Yogi. Usually I'd have my butler answer the door, but he and the rest of my family went out toadstool gathering."

"Yeah, okay," the man at the door glanced sideways, not really caring about Gomez's spiel. "I need you to sign for this."

Gomez did so, and took the large box from the man, pushing the door closed behind him with a swing of the hips. He brought the box through the foyer and placed it on a large table. The label confirmed his suspicion that it was a boxful of spiders.

"Gomez, darling," Morticia stood at the top of the stairs. "Wonderful news-"

"I know, Wednesday's spiders have arrived!" Gomez grinned up at his wife. "The little tyke will be so happy now!"

"Oh, that's lovely, dear," she joined him at the bottom of the stairs.

The front door swung open loudly.

"Mother, Father, we're home!" their son announced.

The boy was tugging both his, and his sister's, toadstool pouches behind him.

"We picked so many toadstools, Father," Wednesday told him, jumping into the man's arms.

Uncle Fester's face was dropping as he entered the room, and held out his own toadstool pouch, "The children run too fast, they got all the good ones. I only found one."

"Now, now, Uncle Fester," Morticia reprimanded. "You've had years of fun finding toadstools, you must let the children catch up."

"Fester, you're just slow," Grandmama teased, as she and Lurch entered the room, their pouches full to the brim. "We have more than enough toadstools here to last us a year!"

Gomez turned his attention to the girl in his arms, "Wednesday guess what arrived today!"

"My little sister!" Wednesday shouted, bouncing out of her father's arms and looking around.

"Right, your spid-," Gomez's eyes widened. "Little sister?"

Wednesday nodded.

"Wednesday, I'm sorry," Gomez gave his daughter an apologetic look. "Your mother distracted me, and I neglected to talk about it with her. I'd forgotten until this moment."

"But," Wednesday stuck out her lower lip. "I've been waiting for _ever_."

"I know, I'm sorry," Gomez stroked down her hair. "But you have a dozen, purebred spiders to play with."

Wednesday wiggled out of her father's arms and back onto the floor, "Thank you father."

Pugsley coughed into a closed fist, "Wednesday, I believe you owe me something."

"Right, the guillotine," Wednesday started up the stairs, head bowed. "I'll get it for you."

Morticia looked sadly after her daughter, and then took her husband's arm, "Gomez, darling, may I speak with you in the conservatory?"

* * *

><p>"Gomez, did Wednesday ask you for a little sister?"<p>

Gomez nodded, "Yes, she did, but you were so ravishing that night, the thought completely slipped my mind. She asked you too, but she told me you didn't understand her hints, and ordered those spiders instead."

Morticia placed a hand on her lips, "Oh, dear. That was almost seven months ago. Poor Wednesday, she waited so patiently too."

"Now we'll have to tell her there's going to be no baby," Gomez said, turning to leave.

"Darling, wait," Morticia caught his arm. "I never said there was to be no baby."

He turned back, "You mean, you're willing to try and have another child?"

"We don't need to try, dear," Morticia said softly. "I was trying to tell you before."

Gomez's face broke into a grin, "You mean-?"

She nodded, gently kissing him before heading out of the conservatory, "Come on darling, we'd better let Wednesday she'll have to wait a little longer, but a new baby is on the way."

The rest of the family were still standing at the bottom of the stairs, Wednesday sitting on the last step sulking and Pugsley played with her guillotine.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make," Gomez began.

Morticia turned to Wednesday, "As it happens dear, there will be a new baby here soon. In about eight months or so."

"Really?" Wednesday perked up, jumping to her feet. "A little sister?"

"Well, maybe," Morticia smiled. "It may be a boy, you know."

"Can we name it after me if it is?" Pugsley asked. "I think Pugsley is a very good name and everyone should have it."

"No," Wednesday disagreed. "If they're going to name a baby after anybody, it's going to be called Wednesday Junior. It's the perfect name."

"Darlings," Morticia interrupted. "Let's wait until it's born before we go jumping ahead with names."

"Pugsley," Wednesday leaned toward her brother slyly. "I think you owe me some explosive marbles."


End file.
